Amortentia con olor a ti
by UranosDian
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Drastoria. T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

BOSQUE

Era la mañana de San Valentín y como de costumbre su oficina estaba llena de regalos, chocolates mas que nada...

- Señor Malfoy aquí esta otra canasta, esta llena de chocolates, al parecer son de los peruanos que tanto le gustan, y viene un jugo muy exquisito, no me haga mucho caso pero... pienso que no debería comer nada de lo que hay aquí.

- Esta bien Erza, seré cuidadoso gracias – La mujer de mas de 30 años de edad salio por la puerta, después de todo Astoria era muy celosa y ella cuidaba de saber quien era la secretaria de Draco.

El rubio mayor saco los chocolates y la pequeña botellita con la etiqueta de "soda de coco" al parecer esta era de Suecia, miro la tarjeta... Lucy Mcgarden, el rubio soltó un suspiro... la conocía porque había tratado unos negocios con la empresa de su padre, lamentablemente la rubia despampanante había adquirido una no muy saludable obsesión con el y desde entonces le mandaba algunos detalles en los días de san Valentín y su cumpleaños e incluso navidad.

Draco sonrió... si supiera... Destapo el frasco y lo olio, si era Amortentia, de hecho lo olio por pura curiosidad, jamas había probado ni una sola gota o bocado de esos regalos, y esta no seria la primera vez menos de ella.

Se llevo el frasco a la nariz una vez mas, olía delicioso y sonrió, porque sabia que la Amortentia solo le olía a una persona... primero le olio a bosque, no sabría describirlo pero sabia que era así, ese olor a humedad después de que lloviera, el olor a hojas y tierra mojadas en incluso algunos animales, era el bosque estaba seguro.

Flash Back.

El Séptimo año de Draco en Hogwarts, el había regresado después de la guerra, su madre se lo había pedido después de todo la ultima vez no se concentro mucho en la escuela...

Era casi media noche e iba caminando en el bosque prohibido junto al grandote Hagrid y... la pequeña Greengras.

- aaaahhhh – la chica suspiro.

- no tenias por que meterte – bufo el rubio.

- no lo habría hecho si te hubieras defendido.

- tu no tienes porque defenderme, a penas te conozco.

- pff que estupidez no creas que lo he hecho por que me importas o algo así, me diste lastima.

- si como sea... no eres la única.

- Tal vez no darías lastima si te importaras un poco.

- ya basta chicos, están haciendo mucho ruido y ya es demasiado tarde – dijo el semi gigante.

- que estupidez, ¿por que Mi... la directora nos puso este castigo?

- ¿ no te parece nostálgico Draco? ¿no te recuerda a tu primer año?

- si como sea.

- a todo esto ¿por que los castigaron?

- no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

- ¡Draco! No le hagas caso Hagrid, el orangután debe aprender a tener modales... unos chicos molestaban a Draco.

- y la chaparra esta se ha metido.

- ¿enserio? ¿que paso?

- les lance un hechizo de granos super gigantes, al minuto estaban llenos de pus. - dijo la castaña muy sonriente, Hagrid solo una carcajada. - ¿que estamos buscando Hagrid?

- nada, tan solo paseo a Fang.

- ¿que? ¿por esa estupidez estamos aquí?

- ¿tienes miedo Draco?

- ni niña, pero pierdo mi tiempo.

- oh el señor ocupado esta hablando – de pronto Fang comenzó a ladrar fuertemente y en una distracción se soltó de Hagrid y comenzó a correr, seguido del semi gigante. ¡Hagrid! ¡espera ¿a donde vas?! Noo... - Hagrid desaprecio de la vista enseguida – no nos dejes solos.

- genial, regresemos.

- Draco, ¿sabes regresar?

- no, estamos muy dentro del bosque pero algo debemos hacer.

- tal debamos quedarnos y esperar a que Hagrid venga por nosotros.

- si claro o esperar a que un hombre lobo nos encuentre primero – dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

- sabes, no tienes que ser sarcástico ni estar de mal humor todo el tiempo.

- oh disculpame princesa, debería ponerme a reír y quizás cantar... ¿que tal?

- ahí vas de nuevo, sabes no es mi culpa que la escuela te odie.

En un momento de furia Draco tomo de los hombros a la castaña y empujándola contra el árbol mas cercano.

- escuchame bien Greengras, tu no sabes absolutamente nada de mi, odio mi vida, fui un cobarde con problemas de superioridad toda mi vida, seguí ordenes de un monstruo y casi le cuesto la vida a mis padres... las personas odian a toda mi familia, mi padre esta en Azcaban y mi madre quizás muera por tanta deprecion, así que si tu no tienes la culpa de que mi vida sea una mierda, tan solo dejame en paz, una chica con una vida tan sencilla no es capaz de entenderlo.

Un sonido estruendoso sonó, la mejilla le ardía y Astoria aun tenia la mano alzada.

- ¿quien te crees que eres? El que no lo entiende eres tu, sabes Malfoy no eres el único que sufrió con la guerra, tu padre esta en azcaban ¿y que? Mi vida no ha sido color de rosa, mataron a mi padre cuanto todo comenzó porque no quería volver a ser un mortifago, y mi madre, mi hermana y yo vivíamos con el miedo de que nos asecharan a nosotras también, ocultándonos en el mundo muggle... yo también perdí a un ser querido, probablemente todos en la escuela lo hicimos pero claro... para ti solo existes tu... pues te tengo noticias Draco, no eres el único que sufrió en la guerra. Pero sigo adelante, por que a pesar de todo hoy estamos bien, hoy puedo reírme y puedo bailar y cantar y gritar, ya no tengo mas miedo ¿por que tu si?

- yo no tengo miedo.

- a mi me parece que si, tienes tanto miedo de defenderte ¿que paso con el Draco con la frente en alto? Al que nadie pisoteaba... esos chicos... te llamaron sucio mortifago, te dijeron que no deberías vivir ¿crees que eso es correcto?

- es la verdad Astoria, - el rubio se levanto la manga del su brazo, enseñando la marca que tanto le atormentaba – soy un mortifago y si no hago nada es porque estoy de acuerdo, no debería estar aquí.

- no Draco te equivocas – la chica tomo la cara de Draco entre sus manos y el rubio sintió lo cálidas que estaban a pesar que había mucho ruido – tu no hiciste nada malo, no te atreviste a matar a Dumbledore, y al final Draco, fuiste valiente, eso también cuenta, las personas que nos saben siempre van a hablar y aprovechar que te sientes mal... Draco yo... no pienso mal de ti, creo que eres una persona que ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles pero esta bien, eres fuerte podrás superarlo.

- ¿es lastima?

- ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije? -.- idiota

Draco no supo en que momento solo que las cálidas rodearon su cuello y que los labios suaves de Astoria estaban sobre los de el,y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se sintió bien y cerro los ojos escuchando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el cabello de Astoria no olía a cereza como siempre, se había impregnado del olor del bosque... y jamas olvidaría ese día.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Claro el olor a bosque era el recuerdo de aquella vez en la que la luz había tocado a su puerta, sacándolo de todas esas tinieblas que lo consumían, su luz... Astoria

**Que tal? aqui otra historia de un reto... Espero que les guste y me dejen un review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

PINTURA

Draco miro una esquina del escritorio y visualizo un hermoso marco con una foto en el, eran el y Astoria, ella sonrojada, con una sonrisa y un pañuelo rojo en el cabello, el en cambio parecía haber vivido el momento mas feliz de su vida en esa foto... la sonrisa no cabía en su rostro y la felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era una fotografiá muggle.

Regreso su mirada al frasco que tenia en la mano y la regreso a su nariz... ese olor que lo regreso tiempo atrás, si aun lo recordaba muy bien.

Flash Back

el tenia 23 años y ella 21, el rubio entraba a un departamento pequeño y lo miraba fijamente, realmente no era lo que esperaba, miro al rededor, noto una tabla del piso un poco levantada, tres partes en la casa tenían humedad, el olor a polvo invadía el lugar y escuchaba bien las puertas rechinar.

Draco soltó un suspiro pesadamente.

- ¿que pasa Draco? - el rubio volteo a ver a Astoria, ella también llevaba una caja en manos y lo veía confundida.

- Tory... digamos que no era esto lo que tenia en mente, mira este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos.

- no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de magia.

- Si pero...

- Draco... dijiste que esto era lo que querías, estamos juntos pero si vas a arrepentirte mejor que sea de una vez.

- No digas eso, es solo que para mi esto es muy difícil.

- Lo se, pero amor, no hay nada que tu y yo no podamos hacer cuando estamos juntos.

Draco no pudo evitar tomar la cara de Astoria y darle un profundo beso.

- entonces comenzamos – la castaña le sonrió.

Momentos después Draco solo pudo ver como las castaña vestida de... una forma extraña tomaba dos brochas y abría aquella cubeta.

- ¿Que haces Astoria?

- Vamos a pintar la pared, espero que no te moleste que haya elegido el rosa por mi cuenta.

- No es eso ¿Que no habías dicho que usaríamos magia? - Astoria l sonrió divertidamente, haciendo sentir a Draco que su novia le había tomado el pelo.

- Solo para algunas cosas, hay que pintar de manera muggle, sera divertido.

- Huy si... ¡que emoción! - dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

- Sabes no tienes que ser sarcástico, si no quieres puedo hacerlo sola – bien se había enojado y el Malfoy lo sabia, solo un suspiro.

- A todo esto... ¿por que estas vestida así? - La castaña llevaba un short de mezclilla gastada, una camisa a cuadros roja y un pañuelo en el cabello del mismo color y llevando unas deportivas blancas.

- ¿Que tiene?

- Te vez extraña – Astoria rio y se acerco a el.

- Amor... ¿sabes donde estamos ahora?

- ...

- En Londres muggle, eso significa que debemos vestirnos como muggles, aquí el extraño eres tu, ya te lo había dicho.

- sabes que esto no es fácil para mi.

La castaña ya no dijo mas, le quito la capa, y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa poco a poco hasta dejarlo en camiseta, dejando a la vista los músculos del rubio. Astoria se mordió el labio inferior.

- Que sexy... - y Draco sonrió, esa chica si que podía quitarle cualquier molestia, su novio le lanzo una brocha. - empezamos.

La noche cayo y ellos también, terminaron acostados sobre su colchón en medio de a sala, con la ropa manchada al igual que la cara.

El rubio miro a su novia, ya dormida sobre su pecho, y se le hizo la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, no solo por el físico, Astoria le había enseñado tantas cosas, a divertirse, a reírse, a jugar, a ser noble, ser gentil y generoso, le enseño a tener sueños.

Cerro los ojos y por un momento recordó la mansión, recordó las cenas con sus padres en las que la mesa era demasiado grande para los tres, en la que no se permitía decir palabras a menos que fuera de negocios, recordó su habitación demasiado grande para el, tanto que se sentía solo, en realidad recuerda que se sentía solo en toda su casa. Algo que no recuerda, ningún abrazo de su padre y unos pocos de su madre, no recuerda mucho cariño y no recuerda amor.

Draco se siente bien por conocer a Astoria, una chica que era todo lo contrario a el, por que a pesar que sus familias era un poco similares ella logro salir y hacer de su vida todo lo que su corazón le decía, Astoria amaba sonreír, amaba divertirse y jugar, adoraba el ballet sin importarle que fuera un baile muggle, adoraba tocar canciones en el piano y leer libros muggles, todos de romance y sueños demasiado locos, pero así era Astoria amaba soñar.

Y el la amaba a ella.

Aun recuerda los gritos de su padre cuando le dijo que quería irse a vivir con ella.

- ¡Es una maldita traidora de la sangre! - eso fue lo que le dijo.

Su madre en cambio solo miro decepcionada, así que se fue con ella, y ella también dejo a su familia, y ahí estaban en ese pequeño departamento austero, ahora rosa, si no era nada parecido a todas las comodidades que tenia en su casa... vamos ¡a penas y tenían un colchón! Pero aun así se sentía feliz por que con ella sentía que ya tenia un hogar un verdadero hogar donde podría ser el mismo, ya empezaba a amar esa casa.

- Te amo – le dijo a la castaña a su lado, ella abrió los ojos aun adormilada.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto al ver una pequeña mueca en la cara de su novio.

- Jajajajajaaja nada...

- Dime – le dijo en un puchero.

- Apestas a pintura.

**¿que tal? la verdad es que se me ha ido un poco la inspiracion por eso he tardado pero me he leido**

**un par de historias Drastorias y me ha renacido.**

**Espero que les guste**


End file.
